yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro Korudo
Kokoro Korudo is one of the fanon female students who are attending Akademi High School. However, she never attends to classes, or she never '''participates in cleaning time, etc. In fact, in the school documents, '''she doesn't appear as an official student. Appearance Korudo '''has long brown hair sustained with two long ponytails who always have a simetric form. Her eyes are blue''' with a gradient of dark blue. Also, her iris is a little peculiar because it doesn't appear''' fully in her eyes. She doesn't have eyebrows''' above her eyes which incites rumors that she could be taking drugs. It is''' unlikely''' that this may be the reason though. She wears pink glasses that don't have crystals on them, and she wears two white flowers in her head despite not '''being part of the gardening club. Maybe, she has '''stole them from the club. Personality 'Normal behaviour' Whenever someone talks to her, she answers with strange quotes that are mostly related with magic facts or''' spiritual things. She rarely pronounces more than five words in her sentences, because she defends that knowledge isn't obtained via just having a verbal conversation. Students find '''strange the fact that she doesn't socialize with others, or attend to classes since she's part of the school. However, real documents reveal that she isn't an official student in Akademi, so there's no clue of why she's walking '''around with no path. She '''never establish a conversation with anyone, it's hard to determine her''' real''' intentions, since she acts slovenly and only seems to give''' importance''' to her own thoughs. 'Persona' She has the loner persona. Despite being someone who doesn't show emotions socially, she can distinguish whether or not something's''' gone''' wrong. With that said, if she witnesses you killing someone she will run away from school and call the police. However, if you point a camera to her face she will make a social butterfly pose. She doesn't care about time, so she won't show any concern even if you spend the entire time pointing '''at her with your phone. Origins Nobody really '''knows her so much to know when she started to attend Akademi High School, or why she isolates herself. It is stated that she has 19 years old, one year older than the senior students. There are some rumors saying that she is a spiritual shaman who only attends to Akademi to purify everything, other rumors say that she was supposed to be a young worker '''in Akademi High School, and there are '''other rumors saying that she's a''' lost foreigner,' among every other rumor about her. 100 Questions Kokoro Korudo/100 Questions ''(Not completed yet) Task For some unspecified reason, she wants you to plant some trees and flowers around in some specific coordinates: Trivia *Presumes to have the capacity to understand and talk with trees. However,' no student' has ever seen her performing these actions. *She aspires to share her thoughs with people one day, however she feels a bit resented because nobody ever want to listen at them. *She is never seen exiting or entering Akademi High School. Some student have been able to see her walking around school even after '''18:00. *She says that in order to fly you don't need''' to have wings. *She even affirmed that she flew''' once.' *She '''might have' stolen the flowers of her hair, from the Gardening Club. *She also pressumes to be able to establish''' verbal communication''' with raw material and understand their mainly concerns through touching them. Quotes 'Casual' 'Interactions' 'Hostile' Category:Students Category:OCs Category:KuuderessioPlusvalín Category:Females Category:Loner